


And Scott Makes Three

by RebeccaOTool



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, ant man - Fandom
Genre: Aww, Cute, Drabble, Funny, Gen, Pym Particles, Science Bros, Short, Shrinking, made me laugh, tiny hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOTool/pseuds/RebeccaOTool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Lang is a science bro. Granted, he's the doofy little brother (in more ways than one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Scott Makes Three

"He's a lot easier to manage this way." Tony remarked, poking the tiny green monster with a pencil. The Hulk roared and snatched the tree-sized hunk of wood out of Tony's hands, and snapped it in half.

"HULK SMASH!"

"Hulk snap." Tony corrected, grinning. The Hulk rampaged, throwing office supplies every which way. "This is awesome."

Scott smiled, nervous. "Dr. Banner...Bruce won't be mad?"

"That is literally his mad face." Tony pointed out. "He'll be fine. He'll be happy once he realized this can keep The Hulk in check next time we're on a harrier or in a sub or something."

The six inch tall Hulk flopped back, panting. Throwing things at metal man was _hard_.

"I just hope the Pym Particles don't react adversely with the gamma radiation..." Scott didn't want to screw up the newfound partnership.

"Ahh, we'll burn that bridge when we come to it. If the three of us can't solve it, nobody can." Tony shurgged. "I think he's just about done."

Indeed, the Hulk was shrinking (boy, that seemed weird) into a three-inch tall Bruce Banner. 

Bruce sat up, hand to his head. Huh. He'd never come out of being the Hulk with a headache. How very...

Then he caught sight of Tony and Scott snickering miles above him.

"You jackasses." He said, groaning.

"You broke my favorite coffee cup. Whose the jackass now?" Tony prodded him with giant, gentle fingers. 

"Very funny." Bruce got to his feet. "Scott, you shouldn't have let him talk you into this."

"Sorry Bruce." Scott's face fell.

Bruce sighed. "No harm done, I guess. You have the antidote, right?"

"Sure, but what fun is that?" Tony offered his hand. "Let's do some work on the new diodes first. It'll be easier with you that size."

Bruce pondered this. "Hmm. Interesting."

"Right?! C'mon Scott, there's science to be done."

Scott smiled as Bruce climbed into Tony's hand. Today was a good day.

0o0o0o0o0

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> If Scott Lang isn't a science bro, my heart will just break.


End file.
